


一江水。

by Jane_andHerIllusions



Category: Sports RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_andHerIllusions/pseuds/Jane_andHerIllusions
Summary: 其实本来可以柏拉图的，但是一想到有人叫我柏拉图，柏拉图就是不可能的了。自我阉割是不可能的。





	一江水。

-  
樊振东拨开手腕上厚厚的羽绒服看了一眼，他的电子表似乎快没电了，上面的数字颜色有点暗淡，但显示已经是深夜。他有点焦虑地咬了咬嘴唇，刚要站起身就听见钥匙插进门锁里的声音传了过来。  
他从椅子上跳下来冲到门口，跟马龙撞了个满怀。  
马龙轻轻地拍了拍他的后背。  
樊振东安下心来，后退了小半步，伸手接过马龙的书包，然后拍掉他肩膀上的落雪。马龙低着头脱掉鞋子，踏进拖鞋里的时候小跳了两步，脸皱成一团跟他抱怨：“天啊胖，今天怎么这么冷啊。”  
樊振东放下书包，噔噔噔跑去给他从暖壶里倒了杯热水，双手捧着把玻璃杯递给他：“那快暖暖手。”  
马龙接过去喝了一大口，然后捧着杯子汲取热量。樊振东搓了搓自己的手，然后盖住了马龙冰凉的脸颊。马龙轻轻蹭了蹭他的掌心，解冻般露出个笑模样：“啊，我暖和过来了。谢谢我们胖。”

樊振东把自己严严实实地裹在被子里，感觉到热度正缓慢地将他笼罩起来。眼皮越来越重,为了支撑着自己不向睡意低头，他开始在脑子里过了一遍今天，看看有什么要挑出来和马龙分享的故事。  
洗手间的水声一停，樊振东往右边滚了一圈移了个位置，然后伸出胳膊，对着刚推门出来的马龙拍了拍他身边的位置。  
马龙打着哈欠对他露出个笑，却径直走到书桌前打开自己的书包，抽出块乒乓球拍来。他笑眯眯地塞进樊振东书包里去：“你那块板子该换了吧。”  
樊振东缩在被子里小幅度地点了点头，然后又大幅度摇了摇头：“再用一阵也行的。”  
马龙嘴角翘得更高了点。他走到门边去关了灯，黑暗里樊振东点亮了自己手腕上的表，对他晃了晃。  
马龙摸黑走到床边，抓住他的手塞回被子里：“跟你说多少次了，就这么几步路我又不会迷路。”  
樊振东嘿嘿笑了两声没说话，感觉到马龙掀开被子一角然后钻了进来。  
被子里并不凉，樊振东替他捂了好一会，他的体温烘得暖融融的，马龙一躺下几乎想叹气。  
樊振东伸手过来摸了摸他的手，发现还是一片冰凉，凑近了点伸出胳膊把马龙往他怀里带了带。  
马龙任他拉着手，转了半边身子靠在他肩头。他开口问他：“我们胖儿今天过得怎么样啊。”  
樊振东准备这答案已经良久，但是话头到了嘴边却不知道应该如何开口。  
他对着黑夜里马龙模糊的侧脸，换了个开头：“马龙，你说爱是什么啊。”  
马龙有点惊讶：“昂，你咋问这个？爱啊，我没怎么想过啊。”他略微思索了一下：“可能就是想一辈子对她好，想和她一直在一起吧。我也不怎么知道。怎么问这个？”  
樊振东也不扭捏：“今天我收到封情书。……有个隔壁班女生说她爱我。”  
马龙笑起来：“哟，我们小樊长大了，都有女孩子喜欢了。欸那女生长得好看么？”  
樊振东没忍住，掐了一把马龙的手：“你怎么和正常人反应不一样啊。”  
马龙摸了一把他的脸：“我是你哥，又不是你爸，难道还装模做样管你早恋啊。”他打个哈欠：“你从小就懂事，我相信你能处理好。”  
樊振东把马龙的手又拽回被子里：“马龙你真不是一般人。”  
他握紧他的手，语气变得有点严肃：“马龙，你都高三了，要不家教就别做了吧，别让自己这么辛苦。我今天听班主任说你在的高中开始设立奖学金了，这样我不仅可以申助学金，放假了我还可以跟你一起去打工，加上咱俩剩的钱应该够你去读大学了。”他拍拍自己的肚子：“我还可以少吃点，顺便减减肥。”  
马龙过了好一会才开口：“昂，这是心疼你哥啊？没事，我打工做家教也能考第一的，你别替我担心。你可别想减肥的事啊，你可不胖，再说你长身体呢。”他转得更彻底了一点，伸手去搂樊振东的肚子：“要是没有你的脂肪，我们可怎么过冬啊是不是。我全靠你暖被窝呢。”  
樊振东没忍住用胳膊肘怼他：“好啊马龙，原来我只是你的小火炉！”  
马龙笑起来：“对啊，你才知道啊，发现的太晚了吧。”

-  
马龙抬手看了一眼表，还早，才五点四十。他扭头看了一眼把他推醒的樊振东。  
男孩儿脸上有一种惊惧混杂的神色。马龙以为他做了噩梦，胳膊一带把他搂进怀里。  
“不怕啊哥在这。”他轻轻拍了拍他僵硬的后背。  
但他很快明白过来是怎么回事。  
马龙放开他，发现樊振东的脸上混上一点赧然。  
他笑：“正常的生理现象罢了，别担心，也别不好意思。”  
樊振东点点头。他犹豫了一下开口：“那我……需要做什么么……还是就这样……？”  
马龙揉了一把他肉嘟嘟的脸颊，然后一路伸向下。  
很快换来樊振东压低了的一声喘息。  
马龙的手指带来一阵快感，电流一般迅速窜上脑后。他下意识地伸手去拦，抓到马龙手腕才意识到自己在做什么。马龙的手指还环着他，一动也带着他的手动了起来。  
他下意识闭上了眼睛。  
快感像潮水一般涌过来，他完全不知所措。但他还抓着马龙的手，他是漂泊里的浮木，是浮沉里的支点。  
樊振东第一次体会到人体从生理层面能体验到何等层级的快乐。  
他问马龙：“那既然可以这么……这么……”  
马龙一边穿校服一边笑：“这么爽？”  
樊振东撑起身子，点点头。  
马龙笑：“我知道你要问什么了。第一是因为太常撸会对身体不好，你知道快乐总归都是有代价的。”  
“另外我想可能是，你知道，这本来就是人类欲望的一种……解决生理需要是一回事，但是放纵于任何一种欲望都是一件有点可怕的事情。”  
他眨眨眼睛：“可能现在和你说这些还有点早，毕竟你还是把人隔壁班的小姑娘拒绝了……这种生理上的快感应该和感情联系在一块。等你再长大一点可能能明白。所以人们普遍认为成年之后人们才能负起这种情感价值带来的责任……”  
樊振东似懂非懂地点了点头。  
马龙又摸了摸他的脸颊：“人有欲望不可耻。我们小樊长大啦，有这些生理反应都很正常。”

-  
马龙困得揉了揉眼睛，一靠近门边欢迎光临的音乐响起来，又把他吓得一激灵。他回头对站在柜台前的同事挥挥手，推门走进黑夜里。  
周围的街区亮着的店铺已然不多，高耸的写字楼也几乎全部暗下来。马龙握紧书包的带子，还没走出两步听见有人口齿不太清楚地叫他的名字。  
马龙扭头，隔着五六米，看见樊振东站在行道树底下。他穿了一身黑色短袖短裤，路灯的光穿不过树枝，树叶的阴影层层叠叠打在他脸上，让他看起来格外不分明。  
看他回头，樊振东揣着兜，从阴翳里走出来。  
马龙只看了一眼，直感到一阵火起。  
他大跨了几步冲到樊振东面前，把他嘴边咬着的没点燃的烟狠狠掷到了地上。  
他的声音都在抖：“樊振东你长大了啊？想好了要读军校了要从我这走了，就连抽烟都要开始学了啊？”  
樊振东深深地看了他一眼，然后慢吞吞蹲下身把那支烟拾起来。  
马龙的脸色难看得要命。樊振东几乎不记得看过马龙这样的神情。掉出年级前五名的时候没有，钱被偷了交不起暖气费的时候没有，放弃保送资格的那天没有，就连确定他们以后只能相依为命的那天都没有。  
樊振东张了张嘴：“哥……”  
马龙一把甩开他伸过来的手：“你还把我当哥啊现在？”  
樊振东叹了口气。他用了点力，抓着马龙的手往家里走：“那我叫你马龙你又不乐意听。”  
马龙还在和他的手搏斗，听到这话没忍住瞪他。  
樊振东的右手锢着马龙的手掌，指缝之间感受到夏日夜晚马龙手心里滚烫的汗意。

他俩上午大吵了一架。这事儿并不常见。  
马龙不是喜欢爆发的脾气，樊振东也一样。再说他俩平常连矛盾都不太有——樊振东一直过分听话。但是这次他不肯顺着低头——“哥你别操心了，”他说，“我要读军校。”  
马龙说到最后拔高了声音对他吼：“读军校多苦你以为我不知道么？你就对你哥这么没信心？我马上就毕业了，你的学费我还赚不到？”  
樊振东平板着一张脸抬头看他：“哥，我读军校有什么不好？”  
马龙也说不清为什么他焦躁到这种程度。他在原地跺着步：“不行，我不同意。我告诉你樊振东，我不同意。你现在还小，你不知道读军校能有多累。我不让你去。”  
然后他摔门离去。

他俩沉默地走了一段。  
樊振东有点突兀地开了口：“我没想学抽烟。你不喜欢我知道。我也不喜欢。”  
“你不让我来接你，说不安全。可是这么晚了，门口那段路灯又暗，要我就在家里等你我坐都坐不住。”他扭头看了一眼马龙绷着的脸，他抬了抬仍旧捏着烟的左手，“我觉得这样我可能看上去成熟一点。”  
马龙的声音不大：“成熟个鬼。”但开始松弛下来：“你就没有不良少年那个气质我跟你说。”  
樊振东无奈地笑起来：“好，我没有。”他晃晃他们相连的手，“那你刚才怎么气成那样。”  
马龙没忍住踹了他一脚：“你说我怎么气成那样。”  
傍晚时分下过雨，空气潮湿的气息还没散去。樊振东小步跳过他面前的水坑，还是没松开拉住马龙的手。  
他说：“马龙，我去读军校有什么不好？不收学费，有工资，衣服也发，毕业还包分配。你也可以不那么累，想读研究生也可以，我在学校不花钱，津贴都可以给你——你甚至可以跨专业考研，我知道你多喜欢……”  
马龙打断他：“别说了。”  
现在换成他拽着樊振东往前走了：“你别担心钱的事。”  
他的口气硬邦邦的：“读军校每天早上都跑操，跑不死你。”  
樊振东挠挠头：“那我又不是不能跑。”  
马龙恶狠狠的：“一个十公里就足以毁掉一条小生命不是你说的么。”  
樊振东：“哥，我……”  
“热死了我不想说话，快回家。”  
樊振东加快了步子跟上去。  
“马龙，”樊振东说，“你再等等我。”  
马龙却没回头：“你又在七想八想点什么呢你。”  
眼看着他要一脚踏进水坑，樊振东用力拽了他一把：“嗯……反正你就再等等我呗。”  
马龙白了他一眼：“我能等着啥，等到你叫我哥？”  
樊振东笑了起来：“你等等看不就知道了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来可以柏拉图的，但是一想到有人叫我柏拉图，柏拉图就是不可能的了。  
> 自我阉割是不可能的。


End file.
